Olympic Games Saga
What About On December 1st of the start of Winter, brings the doors open to the Mobius Winter Olympics in Mobius Greenland with 16 competitors in 2 teams of 8, representing their yellow or purple team brand. Join Patricia, Jack, Layla, Rainbow Dash, Numbuh 5, Carol, Archer, Voodoo, Pearl, Pucca, Papyrus, Tracer, D.Va, Zarya, Octavia & Janae as they compete in every Training Sessions, Olympic Events, Dream Events & even facing off unexpected Rivals that keeps the fans' hearts & spirits nice & warm with each passing day, competing to see who will win the medals either Gold, Silver or Bronze. And whoever wins the most valuable awards gets to win the Large Olympics Cup. Who will win? And will the competitors keep out the unexpected rivals that would crash the party? What Happened Opening: Introductions Day 1 Open, Large Hill: Skill (Training) Alpine Skiing Downhill: Speed (Training) Day 2 Skeleton: All Around (Training) Dream Alpine: Speed Rival: Vs. Zomom Day 3 Open, Large Hill Speed Skating 500m (Training) Day 4 Snowboard Cross: Speed (Training) Skeleton: All Around Character Cast Main Cast/Participants Team Spongebob100: (Yellow) *Patricia the Skunk (Skill) *Jack the Hedgehog (Speed) *Layla the FoxSkunk (All-Around) *Rainbow Dash (Speed) *Numbuh 5 (Skill) *Carol Tea (Power) *Archer the Crocodile (Power) *Voodoo the Hedgehog (All-Around) Team Stocking: (Purple) *Pearl Star (Speed) *Pucca (Power) *Papyrus (Skill) *Tracer (Speed) *D.Va (Skill) *Zarya (Power) *Octavia Baxter (All-Around) *Janae Jigglypuff (All-Around) Side Cast: Non Participants *Wade Neon (Co-Announcer) *Jazmin Kimmy (Co-Announcer) *Trainers **Numbuh 2 (SpongeBob100 Side: Long Hill) **Alphys (StockingRose Side: Long Hill) **Mettaton (StockingRose Side: Timer) **Shadow the Hedgehog (SpongeBob100 Side: Skiing Downhill) **Twilight Sparkle (StockingRose Side: Skiing Downhill) **Applejack (SpongeBob100 Side: Skeleton) **Sans (StockingRose Side: Skeleton) **Shantae (SpongeBob100 Side: Speed Skating 500m) **May (StockingRose Side: Speed Skating 500m) **Astro Boy (SpongeBob100 Side: Snowboard Cross) **Leaf (StockingRose Side: Snowboard Cross) **??? *??? Rivals (Olympic Events) *Zomom (SpongeBob100 Side) (Alpine Skiing Downhill) *??? Olympic Events - Results (In Order) *Open, Large Hill (Training) (Pass the 100m P-Point) **Patricia, Numbuh 5, Papyrus, D.Va - Passed over 100m *Skiing Downhill (Training) (Pass through 10 Gates) **Jack, Rainbow Dash, Pearl, Tracer - Passed over 10 Gates *Skeleton (Training) (Collect 20 Coins) **Layla, Voodoo, Octavia, Janae - Collected over 20 Rings *Dream Alpine (Speed: Jack, Rainbow Dash, Pearl & Tracer) **1st - Jack (3 Points) **2nd - Pearl (2 Points) **3rd - Rainbow Dash (1 Point) **4th - Tracer (No Points) *Vs. Rival: Jack vs. Zomom **1st - Jack **2nd - Zomom *Open, Large Hill (Skill: Patricia, Numbuh 5, Papyrus & D.Va) **1st - D.Va (140m) (3 Points) **2nd - Patricia (130m) (2 Points) **3rd - Numbuh 5 (120m) (1 Point) **4th - Papyrus (Out of Bounds) (No Points) *Speed Skating 500m (Training) (Get 10 Greats or Better) **Jack, Rainbow Dash, Pearl, Tracer - Complete *Snowboard Cross (Training) (Go through 10 Flashing Dome Gates) **Jack, Rainbow Dash, Pearl, Tracer - *Skeleton (All Around: Layla, Voodoo, Octavia & Pucca) **1st - **2nd - **3rd - **4th - Competitor Placements (Total Points: Normal / Dream) Singles *Patricia - 2 (2) *Jack - 3 (3) *Layla - *Rainbow Dash - 1 (1) *Numbuh 5 - 1 (1) *Carol - *Archer - *Voodoo - *Pearl - 2 (2) *Pucca - *Papyrus - 0 (0) *Tracer - 0 (0) *D.Va - 3 (3) *Zarya - *Octavia - *Janae - Brand Teams *Yellow Team - 7 (3 & 1, 2 & 1) *Purple Team - 5 (2, 3) Winter Outfits Designs *Patricia - Pink Winter Gear with Red Snow Boots *Jack - Same, but with long sleeves Jacket & Blue Snow Boots *Layla - Same, but with black jumpsuit top, red snow pants & Blue Snow Boots *Rainbow Dash - Cyan Jumpsuit with Rainbow Streaks Decals with goggles, Purple scarf, Purple Hoof Boots & Wing Gloves *Numbuh 5 - Same, but with Blue Jacket *Carol - Red Snow Scarf, Black Jacket, Black Snow Gloves, Green Snow Pants & Green & Black Snow Boots *Archer - Black & Cyan Snowsuit *Voodoo - Black, Red & Silver Snow Jumpsuit *Pearl - Black and White Snow Jacket *Pucca - Red Winter Coat with Black Winter Pants *Papyrus - His normal skeleton armor *Tracer - *D.Va - *Zarya - Siberian Front Outfit *Octavia - Her original Winter clothing *Janae - Black Winter gear with her logo on the back Trivia *This is the 2nd Seasonal Saga of the wikia, in which the Olympic Winter Games represents Christmas on December. Category:Saga Category:Main Story Category:Saga based off a game Category:Seasonal Saga